Emilia
"He's not a regular child... He's different... If people see him, they may... eh... get upset, maybe... They may.... well... I don't even want to think about these things." - Emilia about her baby son Emilia is a member of Your Bunker. She has a baby son who was mutated by radiation, but without knowing anything about it, she is desperate to understand anything about what might have happened to cause her child's mutations. According to her, the baby is "hairy, with sharp teeth and animal's eyes, makes animal noises and tries to climb on everything". Fearing that the other bunker habitants might get upset and try to harm the child, she has been very discrete about his birth. When she inquired the bunker's medics about her son's condition, they told her they weren't capable of healing him due to having no further information about his deformities, other than it being a genetic disorder. She then begs the protagonist's help to find any sort of medical explanation (and a possible cure) about the baby's disorder. She states that the protagonist is her last hope. Like everybody in the bunker, Emilia is very skeptical about religious beliefs. If the protagonist comments about having heard theories that the baby's mutation is caused by him being a demon child (by Orion, Solanum III or Jacob Fulier), she'll mention that she had a dream where a demon laid on her chest and rendered her unable to move or scream, but the bunker's doctors dissmissed it as sleep paralysis. If the protagonist insists that they believe that theory, Emilia will get upset (thus making her relationship with the protagonist decrease significantly, alongside the Smart and Rational stats), tell the protagonist to leave her presence and cause the side quest to fail. If the protagonist dismisses it as pure superstition, she appears to be grateful and states that she'll wait for their next report. After the protagonist rescues Olaf from slavery in Cotton Fields, Emilia is kidnapped alongside all the other bunker people by the Federation Army. Her baby is found dead by the protagonist in the abandoned bunker, and the protagonist is given the option of burying him or giving his body to Jacob Fulier. If the Caravaneer 2 Protagonist sides with the Workforce Merchants, Fiston Diputtan will claim that all bunker people, including Emilia, were killed by the Qubba Government in Fort Goks, after the destruction of Qubba. If the protagonist sides with the Liberation Army, Emilia and the bunker's habitants are rescued by the protagonist from a detention camp in Ausz. Afterwards, the protagonist can choose between accepting Chairman Brass' decision to take them all back to Your Bunker - where they will surely perish - or confront Chairman Brass and take them to Qubba - where they will prosper. Emilia can be killed after joining the protagonist's caravan as a escort, as any other member. Attributes *Physical: 3 *Agility: 6 *Accuracy: 6 *Intelligence: 5 Category:Characters Category:Members of your bunker Category:Tribal Region Category:Determinant characters Category:Female characters Category:Irreligious